


More Than He Bargained For

by Mswriter07



Series: More Than He Bargained For [1]
Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story based off this prompt given to me by Casey_Wolfe. </p>
<p>Prompt: Verone wasn’t blind, and Brian was always a trickster.  Pulling the wool over everyone’s eyes was just a day at the beach for them.  “I’ll see you soon,” Carter promised as they led him away in cuffs.</p>
<p>Pairing: Brian/Verone/Dom</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than He Bargained For

"I'll see you soon," Carter had said.

It had been a year and Brian was working at a garage in NYC - he didn't want to go back to LA as there were too many memories. He kept having a recurring dream...no nightmare - he needed to keep it straight if Carter following through on his promise...no threat. Brian shook his head clear of the mental confusion and got back to work on a clunker of a truck the owner swore was alright.

As Brian worked on tightening up the bolts on the bottom of the truck, his boss Jimmy walked over and said, "You have a phone call Brian. They say it's important."

Brian slid out from under the truck and asked, "Who is it?"

"Won't tell me who it is."

Brian chewed on his lip. "Did you tell them I was here?"

"I just told 'em I'd check."

"Next time get a name." Brian said as he picked himself up off the floor and walked into the office where the phone was located. He picked up the phone and asked, "What do you want?"

"You're a hard man to find." The voice said on the other end of the line.

Brian swallowed and asked letting the ice come back, "What do you want?"

"You at the corner coffee shop next to your work."

"You know I can't leave. I get off in a few hours." Brian retorted.

"Well your boss failed to do his job and that gives you ample space to stop work early."

"You sure are something Carter. I'll see you in ten minutes." Brian sighed.

"See you soon Brian." Carter chuckled as he hung up his phone.

Brian walked out of the office and grabbed clean towel off the shelf to clean his hands. He looked at Jimmy and said, "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to go take care of that phone call."

"But you've still got three cars to work on so they can pick them up tomorrow?" Jimmy sputtered waving at three other cars in the garage.

"Call everyone and tell them I had a family emergency, charge all their rental car extensions to the credit card number I gave you and tell them they'll be ready by Thursday."

"You're really something Brian. I'll tell 'em." Jimmy said as he walked past Brian into the office.

Brian cleaned his hands and arms as free of engine grease as he could before he walked down the street to the coffee shop where Carter was waiting for him. He slid in the seat across from Carter when he found him in the back corner. "What do you want?" Brian reiterated as he observed subtle changes in Carter.

Carter looked over Brian's clothes and noticed he had grease spattered all over him even though it looked like he scrubbed his hands and arms clean. For his first two months in jail, which for him was Club Med, he was pissed at Brian for tricking him but he also didn't miss the looks Brian was sneaking his way while half listening to his blathering friend. Carter knew he was fighting with his conscious but he knew that Brian had to leave him in the hands of the federal agents. Carter licked his lips after he took a sip of his coffee and replied, "It took me eight months to track you down."

"When'd you buy your way out of jail?"

"Eight months ago. I started looking in Miami first of course but then you had disappeared. Your yappy friend didn't even know where you went..."

"Well when you disappear in the middle of the night and don't tell anyone where you're going - it makes it kinda hard for them to find you."

"Hhmm I see. So then I checked LA and found pieces of team Toretto who still wanted your throat cut but then I managed to run into one and he's looking for you too. I told him about the debacle in Miami and he got a good laugh." Carter smirked as he enjoyed watching Brian squirm in his seat. "He's probably followed me here."

"He wouldn't do that. FBI, LAPD both would have him cuffs if he came back over the border." Brian said as he looked at the table. He wouldn't put it pass Dom to flip off every law enforcement agency just to find him and do what he didn't know.

Brian's only answer was a smirk from Carter before he felt hot breath on the back of his neck and a voice rumbling quietly in his ear, "You bet your ass I would."

Brian sighed and went to crack his head on the wood behind him but he found he came in contact with Dom's solid shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin when Dom wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his neck as he kissed along his hairline. Brian wanted to move but he was frozen in place by Dom's mouth and arms making quick work of his resolve. Carter moved to Brian's side and as Dom pulled the man who kept him out of prison into a deep kiss, Carter kissed him gently along his throat a few times before he whispered that maybe they should go home before the patrons got more than they bargained for.

Carter tugged Brian out of Dom's embrace and Brian's senses started to come back to him. "Shit, shit, shit." He ran his hands through his curls and said, "This isn't happening." 

"It's happening whether you want it to or not." Carter said as he rested a possessive hand on Brian's lower back.

Dom wrapped his arm around Brian's shoulders. "How close is your apartment?"

"End of the block, fifth floor." Brian said as he went to move out of their grasps. The two tugged him back and he growled.

"Bri, we got you." Dom whispered in his ear.

The three managed to get to Brian's apartment still dressed until the door was shut and locked. Brian was assaulted from both sides - Dom had him pinned against the wall and Carter ran his hands over Brian's shirt working the buttons free. Brian breathed, "You two are killing me."

"Better we kill you with pleasure than pain." Carter breathed against Brian's curls. 

Dom turned Brian back around and slammed his back against the wall and plundered his mouth. Brian made a few strangled noises in the back of his throat as he grabbed the back of Dom's shirt and he pulled Dom closer trying to wrap a leg around his hips.

Carter didn't like that he was being left out of the playing so he nudged Dom out of the way a bit and latched onto Brian's throat and gripped his hips. Brian moaned as Carter sucked on his jugular vein and Dom still had his tongue down his throat. 

Finally Brian got his brain back on track and pushed the two men off of him. He was panting, sweating, and hard as a rock. He didn't expect his afternoon to turn out like this bringing two men back to his apartment especially ones that wanted to kill him. He ran his hands through his hair and glanced between the two - he loved both men differently and knew by dinner time his life would be changed more so than had already happened.

~~Fin~~


End file.
